dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Omniverse Quest
The story of the banding together of several warriors to defend the omniverse. Themes opening: Two Steps from hell- United we stand, Divided we fall Two steps from hell- Black Blade Characters JJ-verse *Mato *Kurite *Merina Sendoverse *Sonyo *Gogen *Agula Æverse *Karaso *Sigarou *Calagru Gverse *Brocc *Wonen *Shoku Zeonverse *Coric *Silence Lise's Universe *Lise Echoverse *Flute Paradoxverse *Kino OQ original characters *Soto *Beef *Veal *Pork *Rib *Bacon Dark Lise saga Prolouge Sonyo: Why the hell can I not use that form anymore? Sonyo: What’s this? Brocc: A portal? Voice1: Did you summon the heroes? Voice2: Yes they have all come. Voice2: Goooood gooood Mysterious Daggoid: Hm, planet earth. Perfect for spreading the Dark Power! *Flies away* CH2 Lise is walking along and feels somthing over powering her. She tries to fight it but ended up unsuccsessful. She feels this sudden yearning to destroy somthing. Lise: *finds a city* Ahahahaa perfect place to destroy!! *destroyes everthing in sight.* Then she is confronted by a Daggiod. Daggoid: Minion, destroy everything in your path, and make sure its dead and gone/ She follows the Daggiods orders almost destryoing a whole contry before she is confronted again. Only by her daughter, Shayoin. Shay: Wha the hell are you doing?! Lise: *puts up her hand like she was going to destroy somthing* Take this! *fires a Halte* Shayoin: *Gets hit by it then falls on the ground, dead* Daggoid: hehehehehehe Kill everything in your sight! Destroy! Lise! Destroy! Lise continues to destroy everything in sight. Death total: 21,00. Chapter 3 <MATO, KURITE, AND MERINA ARE TRAINING> Mato: Hey, Merina, I have a present for you! Merina: What? Mato: Big Bang Attack! Merina: Oh, crap! Mato: Wait, guys…do you feel that? Merina: Feel…what, exactly? Kurite: Yeah, Mato. We don’t all have Crazy-Saiyan-Senses. Mato: Shut up! Merina: What the- Lise: HAH! DIE, ALL OF YOU!!! Mato: I can’t let you do that. Mato: Is…is everyone safe? Merina: Yes. Kurite: Guys…another portal… CH4 <Æverse> Karaso: About time Sigarou left me! Sigarou: Hai Kawaso-chan! Karaso: SIIIIGAAAAROOOUUUUU!!!! Sigarou: Hai! Karaso: What the fuck?! Sigarou: Powtal! ^~^ Lise: I will kill you all! Sigarou: Ow, my ass! Karaso: Shut up.. Sigarou: Where are we..? Karaso: How the hell am I supposed to know?! Sigarou: I don't know, but do you feel that ki? Karaso: No shit. Come on, let's go kill it. Sigarou: No, I don't kill anyone. Karaso: LET GO OF ME, BITCH! Sigarou: No! Karaso: I swear I will kill you.. CH5 with an outside view of a building Lise has destroyed. A young boy, about 13, wearing a red gi, lifts his head up, looking at the devestation. Boy: What... how did this? drops beside him, gun held aloft. He moves swiftly, pulling the boy up. Boy: Who are you? Silence: ....... is projected onto the air I am Silence. We need to get out of here. Boy: How did this happen? Silence: Text Something attacked us. My platoon was sent to stop it, but we were all slaughtered. I'm the only one left. Boy: What are we gonna do? Silence: Text You get to some shelter, I'll deal with the girl. Boy: But Revan, he's around here, isn't he? Silence: Text I picked up another boy around here. He shouldn't be long. Come, we must hurry. We have to make it to the shelter. Lise: outside Ha! I've found you! Silence: up his Assault Rifle, firing at Lise. blocks the bullets with a wave of her hand, then charges a Ki blast, launching it at Silence, who takes it dead on. He is sent flying back, but is not badly hurt. Lise pounces, backhanding the boy back. The boy starts to get up, but Lise stamps him down. Silence tackles her to the ground, but she kicks him off. She then steps over the boy again, charging a Ki blast. Boy: No... please... Lise: for a minute, shaken by something, then recovers and starts charging again. Boy: Thoughts Ah, no... Daggoid: This "Lise" character is doing well! Destroy! HAHAHAHAHAHA Another Daggoid: What are yo doing, Wonen? Wonen: My brother, Shoku, what are you doing here??? Shoku: Are you insane? Choosing a planet like this to control??? There are powerful people here, they will kill you! Wonen: *Scoffs* You always were soft! Have you forgotten what they did to Ronav?! Shoku: I'm well aware of what they did to father............ But this woman you hit with the Dark Power........ She has a pure heart............. She's fighting the Dark Power deep within. She will kill you! Wonen: If you don't like the way I do things, then get out of the way! Shoku: You're leading yourself into your own grave! Wonen: Well? You're gonna stop me? You may be older, but my Super Dark Power has always been stronger than yours! CH 6 ' Sonyo: what the hell? ' Sonyo: who and what are you guys? Kai1(The same person as voice 1): I am Xiros God of order Kai2:I am Celestria ''' '''Xiros: we are Kais Xiros: as some of you may know a threat has come a threat to the entire omniverse. Karaso: Is that the power I felt? Celestria: Most likely yes. Celestria: Somehow the Daggoids have figured out how to give their creations interuniversal travel capabilities. Xiros: I have my reasons. Sonyo: So who are these people? Celestria: Warriors from other universes. ''' '''We have gathered you all here to defeat the threat. Brocc: Give me one reason to help you! Karaso: I have to agree with him on this. Why should we help you? Xiros: Do you want to live or not? Celestria: Ah, we have stragglers! ' Sonyo: Gogen! Agula! ' Gogen: get off! ' Agula: So whats this all about? Celestria: They will explain everything later. Now you should go upstairs to your rooms. Xiros: Enjoy yourselves tonight for i assure you. Tomorrow will be the worst day of your lives. ' Figure: WHY THE HELL IS THEIR A FLOATING CASTLE ABOVE MY CITY! ''' '''Xiros: Look I know who you are blank and i know of your love of fighting. If you want to fight go with the others and tomorrow you will fight for your life. King Blank: A fight? Sounds awesome?. ' ' Ch. 7 King Blank: I'll get it… Merina: Can anyone heal??? My boyfriend will die!!! Xiros: I can. Here… Gogen: Who is this? What happened? Merina: This is my boyfriend, Mato, and an idiot, Kurite. Kurite: Hey! Merina: Anyway, what happened was we were training and a portal opened up. We went through it, and there was this crazy old woman who was blowing everything up. Mato began fighting her, but she defeated him with one blast. Thats what happened with the hole in his shoulder and most of the cuts. But she somehow got ki INSIDE him, which she was using to kill him from the inside out. We had to completely amputate his hand, and cut open his hip to get it out. We began flying around, when Kurite was actually useful and saw this castle. We came here, opened the door…and here we are now. Voice: Blank, this is Silence, directly from my suit. Send the others in NOW. I'm hurt, and *cough* I found another boy, not from here... the lady.... she's going to kill him... *coughs harder* gahh... the capsuit isn't healing fast... enough... Damon: Hey guys.... long time, no see.... Karaso: Just shut it, Calagru! Calagru: Well, it looks like you've found the power levels! Sigarou: Wowsie..they're strong! Flute: What is this....? Season finale part 1 Xiros: She’s here Brocc: Let me at her first. Sonyo: Help! Lise: Well it was fun while we could still play around. I guess I need to go up to 50% power. Celestria: Xiros! Tell them how to defeat her! The omniverse will be destroyed if you don’t! Xiros: hmph. Well since the omniverse will be destroyed if I don’t intervene so I guess I’ll tell you how to defeat her. Only the spirit bomb can defeat her. But you have to create one big enough. Xiros: That wasn’t big enough. Mato: Well what am I supposed to do? My body can only hold so much foreign energy! Sonyo: Yeah your body alone… Mato: what do you mean? Sonyo: there is a technique I learned. The metamoran fusion technique. Remember Gogen? Gogen: Yeah the one we used to fuse. Sonyo: Maybe if we used it we could create a spirit bomb big enough. Mato: I dunno are you sure? Sonyo: Yeah its most likely our only chance. Mato: If you say so… Soto: Well I think we should make sure that you’re at full power when we finish you off. Otherwise you would still have a chance of staying dark wouldn’t you? Lise: 70% Power! Lise: 90% Power! Lise: That’s it! 100% Full power! <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWig43KQYiw BATTLE OF THE OMEGA STARTS PLAYING.> Soto: I’m gonna need some defense! It’s now or never I only have 15 minutes left in the fusion! Brocc: Alright then time for a rematch Lise. Season Finale Part 2 Lise: I am now a Super Saiyan. Now…Halte. Soto: I'm almost ready… Lise: Now say goodbye to your planet. Xiros: Guys, I'll save Gogen (or what's left of him) and Brocc. Lise: HYYYYYAHHH! Soto: SPIRIT BOMB! Solomon and Silence: *Look up* Silence: *text* Raise your hands, kid! Solomon: O-okay... Damon: If I've ever been worth anything in my life, it's this..... Nova Blast! Soto: I need more energy! Soto: Blank! Tell the people of white city to share their energy! King Blank; I'm not taking orders from you! Soto: We're all gonna die! King Blank: I order you all to share your energy! Celestria: The spirit bomb has broken the super dark power's hold on her. Sonyo: So she's no longer a threat? Xiros: No she's not. Mato: So will you restore Brocc and Gogen's lives. Xiros: Hell no. Go find the Dragon Ball's and do it yourself. Karaso: What the hell?! We almost died and you won't even do us a small favor?! Xiros: Sense when did you care mortal? Calgaru: Its a matter of principle. Lise: I caused this. Both Gogen and Brocc's blood is on my hands. I will go. Sonyo: I should problably go too. So i can bury her if she dies along the way. Mato:... Sonyo: What? She's injured! Xiros: O.K enough chitter chatter i'm gonna send you to the Paradiseverse Sonyo: Is it like, Paradise? Xiros: No thats just the name. Now go. Sons of chaos saga Chapter 1 Shoku: Get ready to die, Wonen, because I won't let you trifle with this planet anymore! Wonen: Are you really in that much of a hurry to die?! Okay, then. HA! *Dark aura surrounds him* Shoku: *Thoughts: He's stronger, but I MUST stop him!* *Charges power* Nefaro saga Movies Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tsukune sendo